shiro_heichifandomcom-20200214-history
Lion Clan
'Lion Clan' Champion: Akodo Dairuko Akodo family The Akodo are thoroughly back in charge of the Lion again. Their tactical expertise continues to be the best in the Empire. Though reluctant to come up with anything genuinely new as opposed to polishing details of ancient tried and true strategies and tactics, the recent wars with the Unicorn have forced them to be slightly innovative. The distant rumors of the Yodotai are mostly scoffed at by the samurai of Rokugan, but the leaders of the Lion know that ignoring a threat is tantamount to defeat. The Akodo are quietly and slowly speaking to other clans to learn what they can about the Yodotai and what the Empire could do to protect itself. Since the clans they need to talk to are the Scorpion and the Unicorn, progress has understandably been slow and frustrating. Akodo Dairuko became champion of the Lion after the death of her elder brother at the hands of Shinjio Shono's daughter Min-hee. Though she would dearly love to avenge his death, Shigetoshi asked her to leave it be. The Empire deserves some peace now, and reigniting a Lion-Unicorn war would easily lead to utter destruction. Ikoma family The Ikoma are led by Ikoma Miho, daughter of Ikoma Hagio. She is not as respected as previous daimyo, but none dare speak openly against her. Her husband Shiro is a noted duelist and likes to prove this to other clans. Many Lion think his influence over her is turning the family into something more Crane than Lion, but due to his status few say anything. Kitsu family The Kitsu are led by Kitsu Akito, who took over after his predecessor retired. Nothing much is different in the family. Matsu family The Matsu are, as always, the most aggressive family of the Lion and eagerly look foreward to the next time they can test their strength in real battle. While the time of peace in the last decade or so has been good for raising a new generation of warriors and filling up the ranks of the Lion, too much peace is a bad thing. The Matsu want, and the Akodo acknowledge the need for, at least one proper large scale conflict each generation to keep skills and minds sharp. The Matsu are officially reconciled with the Kakita and so are looking for others to fight. With the Unicorn off limits, the Matsu are eager to pound the Mantis a bit. If the Crab want to join the party, all the more glory to the Lion. The Lion Clan in general. The Lion are a bit bored with the Empire being at peace. Like so often before they rattle their katana and try looking for insults everywhere to get out and kill someone. The Lion are not allied with anyone right now. They have a distant respect for the Crab, the kind they always have had, but no desire to get any closer. They are not actually hostile now, but do long for another war. The Crane are not allied any more, but are hardly a worthy opponent now. Granted, they can probably not go crying to the Emperor, but they are substantially weakened and beating them is a forgone conclusion. The Dragon are too distant, the Phoenix too pacifist and the Scorpion are surprisingly quiet and seemingly honorable now. This leaves the Mantis and the Unicorn. The Lion have never liked the Mantis, but are very aware of the difficulties of attacking them. Granted, Moshi and Tsuruchi provinces should be easy enough to conquer, but the Yoritomo are hard to reach and the Mantis are very cozy with the Crab. The Lion fear nothing, but do not want to face the Crab in battle without good cause. The Unicorn are still unfriendly towards the Lion, despite Shigetoshi’s attempts to make peace. Chen’s and Shigetoshi’s vows to utterly annihilate the other in the event of renewed hostilities puts a damper on things. Both respect the other too much to take such a vow lightly. So far the Lion are frustrated, but leaning towards settling scores with the Mantis, since Shigetoshi and Naizen never settled the matter otherwise. There is also the outstanding matter of the Tsuruchi. As a Great Clan family they cannot depend on the protection of the Imperial Edict about not attacking Minor Clans. The Lion respect the effort the founders of the reborn Boar put into serving the Empire, but more than any other clan are unforgiving of the less pleasant acts the group performed. The children of Akechi are likely to be shunned and reviled, and duels likely to occur should a Lion encounter them, especially with Ikoma Shiro's badmouthing Akechi. As a Minor Clan, the Boar are really beneath the notice of the Lion, and this shows. Category:Great Clan Category:Lion Clan Category:Daimyo